Remind Me Who I Really Am
by WillYouLoveMe
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque l'on a plus rien? Lorsque tout le monde vous abandonne? Vous laissant seul au bord du gouffre. Blaine Anderson avait tout perdu, il n'avait plus rien.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Cette fiction est la première que je publie ici, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle n'est pas encore totalement écrite, donc les chapitres n'arriveront pas à intervalles régulières et je m'en excuse. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Blaine était assis sur le bord de son lit, tenant dans ses mains l'une des nombreuses bouteilles de vodka de son père. Il n'en pouvait plus, sa rupture avec Kurt l'avait achevé, d'habitude il se contentait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps une fois la nuit venue. Mais là c'était différent, il avait besoin d'oublier. D'oublier cette boule dans son ventre. D'oublier Kurt, d'oublier qu'il l'avait trompé. Tout oublier.

Sam lui avait dit qu'il s'en remettrait, que tout ça le rendrait plus fort. Foutaises!Il lui avait menti, plus les jours passaient, plus il allait mal. Très mal. Il se mit a fixer intensément le goulot de la bouteille en se demandant si tout ça était une bonne idée.

Tout ça était une mauvaise idée et il le savait. Blaine n'avait jamais pensé en arriver là, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre. Vivre sans penser à Kurt, il voulait vraiment l'oublier. Sa main monta doucement et de façon hésitante jusqu'au bouchon qu'il dévissa et lança au sol.

L'objet métallique roula sur la moquette et Blaine continua de fixer la bouteille, il ne voulait pas faire ça, non il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas tromper Kurt non plus, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Il méritait toute cette souffrance et plonger dans l'alcool ne lui apporterait qu'un bonheur éphémère, et la chute sera encore plus douloureuse, pas seulement mentalement, mais aussi physiquement. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres, l'odeur de l'alcool emplit ses narines, il inclina légèrement la bouteille et le breuvage se dirigea tout doucement vers ses lèvres, mais il n'eut pas le temps de boire une seule goutte de ce que contenait la bouteille car il entendit la porte du rez-de-chaussée claquer. C'était surement son père qui venait de rentrer, complètement saoul.

«******Blaine!**» ___Hurla son père à moitié saoul dans la cage d'escalier._

Blaine déposa la bouteille au sol et descendit en bas. Il remarqua les yeux imbibés d'alcool de son père, mais il ne dit rien, il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier quand il était dans cet état là. Par contre, sa mère l'inquiétait, elle était assise dans le canapé, ses yeux marrons perdus dans le vide, un air triste au visage. s'approcha de son fils en titubant et posa sa main sur son épaule, Blaine eut un mouvement de recul mais son père le retînt.

«******Blaine, une tapette comme toi n'a plus sa place sous mon toit, tu doit partir.**»___Cracha au visage de son fils._

Blaine resta bouche bée face à cette phrase, il avait l'habitude des insultes de son père, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le mettrait â la porte. adressa un regard froid à son fils et monta les escaliers sans plus de cérémonie. Blaine se tourna vers sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, d'habitude elle prenait toujours sa défense, là elle n'avait rien dit.

«******Va faire ton sac et va-t-en, Blaine.** »___Dit-elle d'un ton froid, sans une once d'amour pour son fils._

Le bouclé était au bords des larmes, mais il ne laissa rien paraître et pivota vers l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son armoire pour prendre un sac, des larmes commencèrent a perler dans ses yeux, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua de remplir son sac avec de divers vêtements et quelques affaires de cours en pleurant, silencieusement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les larmes sur le visage du jeune homme se dissipèrent. Puis, en un instant, son cerveau se déconnecta, il resta planté au milieu de sa chambre comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Ses yeux mordorés fixaient son placard un chaussettes. Ce placard ne renfermait pas que de simples chaussettes, mais une boite, et pas n'importe quelle boite, LA boite. Une boite qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis bien longtemps, mais Blaine le savait, il avait besoin de cette boite plus que tout. Il se dirigea vers le meuble et l'ouvrit, il fouilla quelques instant à l'intérieur, il savait parfaitement où se trouvait la boite, il ne la chercha donc pas longtemps. Puis il l'a sortit, elle était noire et en velours, de taille plutôt moyenne, un peu plus grande qu'une main. Il la fourra dans son sac et attrapa la bouteille de vodka dont il n'avait toujours pas bu une goutte, la reboucha et la plaça dans son sac entre deux pots de gel. Il n'avait prit que peu d'affaires, le strict minimum.

Le bouclé dévala l'escalier en trombe, et, sans un regard vers sa mère, il ouvrit la porte en prenant la peine de la claquer lorsqu'il la referma pour faire comprendre à son père qu'il était parti. Le froid hivernal prit possession de son corps, il se dirigea jusqu'à sa voiture presque en courant, en grelottant On aurait put entendre ses dents claquer jusqu'à Los Angeles, et soudain, Blaine regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir prit son manteau. Il dévérouilla la portière de sa voiture et s'installa du côté conducteur, son sac atterri sur la banquette arrière et il démarra en trombe. Il roula vers une destination bien connue, mais il devait faire un petit détour par le centre-ville avant. Les vrombissements du moteur se faisaient entendre dans la voiture, après quelques minutes passées à rouler Blaine trouva enfin ce dont il avait besoin sur le bord de la route, il se gara en travers du trottoir, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le coffre d'où il extirpa un pied de biche, un vieux sac en toile et une cagoule. Le jeune homme enfila la cagoule pour dissimuler son visage et il s'approcha du distributeur à billet. Blaine introduisit le pied de biche dans la fente sur le côté du distributeur et exerça un forte pression jusqu'à ce que la machine tombe à ses pieds. Quelques billets volèrent et il les ramassa, puis il se pencha vers le trou dans le mur où étaient entassés plusieurs piles de billets. Son sac fut rapidement rempli il y avait au moins 10 000 $ à vu de nez. Blaine décida de ne pas s'attarder ici, il remonta donc dans sa voiture. Il allait partir, où? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il allait partir, c'était son seul désir. Le jeune homme profita du feu rouge devant lequel il était arrivé pour envoyer un message à Sam, sûrement l'une des seules personnes qu'il serait triste de quitter.

"_J____e m'en vais, je reviendrais dans un ou deux mois, préviens Tina et nous vous inquiétez pas pour moi -B_"

Puis Blaine éteignit son portable, il ne voulait pas voir la réponse de son ami, et, de toute façon Sam ne verrait pas le message avant demain étant donné qu'il passait la soirée avec sa petite-amie, Brittany.

Lorsque Blaine poussa la porte du bar, 1h après avoir quitté son domicile, dans lequel il avait décidé d'entrer, la seul chose qu'il vit ne lui plût pas, mais alors pas du tout. Une personne qu'il n'aurait voulu croiser pour rien au monde était assise à l'écart, une bière à la main. Le jeune châtain ne le remarqua pas et de toute façon Blaine ne comptait pas s'éterniser. Il s'installa au bar et commanda une bière, il essaya de la boire rapidement, mais c'était trop tard, une voix derrière lui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas passé inaperçu.

«******Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, que fait-tu ici à cette heure-ci?**

******-Rien.**

******-Je reformule ma question, Blaine qu'est-ce que tu fout ici, si tard avec une tête qui laisse penser que tu as pleuré pendant 3 jours.** »

Blaine fit volte-face sur son tabouret afin de se retrouver en face du jeune homme.

«******Oui, j'ai pleuré, mon père m'a foutu dehors et j'ai nulle part où aller , t'est content tu pense pouvoir me laisser maintenant?**

******-Oh...Blaine...Je suis désolé. Tu..Tu n'a qu'a venir chez moi, on est amis après tout.**

******-Nous ne sommes pas amis.**

******-Allez, malgré toutes ces histoires débiles on est amis, viens, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te laisser seul.**»

Blaine regarda son vis-à-vis quelques instants avant de formuler sa réponse.

* * *

Vous vous demandez sûrement si le garçon à la fin est Kurt hein? Et bien il y a un tout petit indice dans le chapitre qui permet de savoir si c'est lui ou pas, mais il y a aussi des faux indices, alors attention! Sinon, quelle est votre impression générale du chapitre? Qu'est-ce qui vous à plu/déplu, j'accepte évidemment les critiques, ça ne me vexe pas, ça m'aide à m'améliorer.

A bientôt, je l'espère, pour un nouveau chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

_Blaine regarda son vis-à-vis quelques instants avant de formuler sa réponse..._

«**Je préfère dormir dehors que chez toi, Eli.**»

Eli déglutit difficilement, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise "non". Il était le genre d'homme sûr de lui et charmeur, bombant le torse près a impressionner la moindre personne qu'il rencontrerait, jusque là ça avait toujours marché, et il avait décidé que Blaine dormirait chez lui ce soir. Donc Blaine dormira chez lui ce soir car personne ne refusait jamais rien à Eli.

«**Allez Blaine, arrête tes conneries et viens.**»

Comme pour mettre des actions sur ses paroles, Eli prit le bras du brun et le tira légèrement pour l'inciter à se lever, mais Blaine en décida autrement et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce qui, bien sur, eu pour effet d'énerver Eli. Il voulait que Blaine dorme chez lui ce soir, enfin pas vraiment dormir, il voulait juste coucher avec lui en fait, et ça, malheureusement pour lui, Blaine l'avait bien compris.

«**J'ai dis non Eli**.»

Blaine défia le grand châtain du regard ,qui, semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Eli était quelqu'un de très colérique, il ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non, il ne supporte pas qu'on le contredise, il ne supporte rien, en fait.

«**Il t'a dit non, tête de pélican, alors maintenant dégage ou tu risque de le regretter**, _feula un homme derrière Eli_, **aller, du vent.**

**-C'est quoi ton problème Sebastian?,** _s'exclama le châtain après s'être retourné._

**-Mon problème c'est toi, Blaine t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas venir avec toi, alors maintenant tu te casses car je veux lui parler.**

**-Si je ne veux pas partir?**

**-Juste...Barres-toi**, _cria Sebastian tout en attrapant Eli par le col,_ **Barres-toi sinon je te casses la gueule, capiche?**

**-Ok, ok c'est bon**, _dit Eli dont les pieds venaient de toucher le sol._»

Sebastian regarda l'autre homme s'éloigner, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il connaissait bien Eli, ils avaient étés amis à une époque et c'était toujours réjouissant pour lui de voir l'autre homme déguerpir après qu'il l'ait menacé, en effet, on peut dire que Sebastian Smythe aime intimider les gens, enfin surtout Eli, c'est même l'un de ses passes-temps préférés.

«**Enfin seuls,** _déclara le châtain d'un ton las en s'installant près de Blaine._

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?** _Répondit le petit brun distraitement._

**-Rien, juste boire un verre avec un ami.**»

Sebastian héla le barman pour qu'il lui apporte une bière, ce qui arriva très peu de temps après, il la décapsula et but quelques gorgées, puis il se mit à observer Blaine, qui, lui même semblait très intéressé par une cacahuète posée sur le bar. Sebastian se rendit bien compte que Blaine n'était pas dans son assiette, que le Blaine pétillant et plein de vie qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois auparavant était bien loin, et c'était bien triste.

« **Blaine?** _Appela Sebastian d'une voix douce._

**-Oui?**

**-J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Eli sur ce qu'il c'est passé avec ton père...Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.**

**-Pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin d'un verre,** _répondit Blaine tout en appelant le barman_, **mais merci quand même**.»

Sebastian ne dit rien et posa son coude sur le bar, il se contenta de surveiller Blaine qui enchaînait les bières et toutes sortes d'alcools douteux. Le châtain se dit qu'il était bon d'intervenir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Blaine était en grande discussion avec une olive. Il s'approcha alors de son ami et lui prit le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

«**Attends! J'ai pas dit au revoir à Olivia!** _S'exclama le plus petit._

**-C'est pas grave,** _répondit Sebastian_, **elle s'en remettra**.»

Sebastian poussa Blaine vers la sortie et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux sur le parking, alors que Blaine marchait plus ou moins droit, Sebastian se dirigea vers sa voiture, il ouvrit la portière du côté passager et attendit que Blaine entre dans la voiture, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas.

«**Blaine...**_Soupira Sebastian_

**-Je suis venu avec ma voiture...Je suis capable de conduire.**

**-Non, tu ne l'est pas.** _Répondit Sebastian avant de forcer Blaine à s'installer sur le fauteuil_.»

Il prît la place du conducteur et commença à rouler vers chez lui, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le 4x4 se gara dans une allée. Blaine sortit seul de la voiture et à ce moment là, Sebastian pensa qu'il avait peut-être retrouvé une part de lucidité, mais il déchanta bien vite quand Blaine essaya d'attraper une étoile, ce garçon se transformait en un vrai enfant après avoir bu.

«**Je veux une étoile!** _S'exclama Blaine en sautillant les bras en l'air_.

**-Tu en auras une demain.**

**-Non, je la veux maintenant.**

**-Tu ne pourras pas l'attraper **

**-Si, avec une échelle.**

**-Tu n'as pas d'échelle, Blaine.**

**-Si, dans ma poche!** _Claironna le petit brun._

**-Une échelle ne peux pas rentrer dans ta poche...**

**-Rooh, je l'ai perdue,** _se plaignit Blaine en fouillant dans ses poches._

**-Donc pas d'étoiles pour ce soir.**

**-Tu peux toujours servir d'échelle, toi!** _Rétorqua Blaine en sautant sur le dos de son ami._

**-Ca m'étonnerais que tu arrive à attraper une étoile, même sur mon dos...**_Répondit Sebastian en passant ses bras derrière les genoux du plus petit pour ne pas qu'il tombe._

**-J'y arrive pas.**._Larmoya Blaine_»

Sebastian préféra ne pas relancer la conversation qui aurait put devenir encore plus débile si c'était possible et porta Blaine jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa maison qui était plutôt grande. Non pas grande, immense. Il le déposa sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine puis se dirigea vers la cafetière qu'il mit en marche.

«**Un café t'aidera peut-être à dessaouler,** _expliqua Sebastian en s'appuyant sur le comptoir._

**-Mouais...Peut-être.**

**-Tu veux appeler quelqu'un? Kurt?**

**-On a rompu,** _informa Blaine d'un ton sec._

**-Oh,** _marmonna Sebastian en tendant une tasse de café au bouclé, __**je vais prendre ma douche,**_ **fais comme chez toi.**»

Blaine attendit que Sebastian s'en aille pour sortir son portable: 2 appels de Sam et 4 messages, lui qui pensait que son ami ne verrait son message que le lendemain, et bien il s'était trompé. Il ouvrit les SMS un par un et commença à les lire tout en buvant son café.

_"Dis-moi où tu vas -S"_

_"S'il te plaît, dit le moi -S"_

_"Fais pas de conneries mec -S"_

_"Votre opérateur vous souhaite un joyeux noël! Pour l'occasion, vous avez la nouvelle sonnerie de René la Taupe en exclu offerte! Pour cela appelez le 888 888, joyeuses fêtes!_

Le jeune homme relit les messages de Sam plusieurs fois et suprima l'autre tout en se demandant s'il devait répondre à son ami. Il voulait vraiment couper les ponts avec tout le monde pendant 1 mois, s'il répondait à Sam maintenant, il répondrait à tout ses autres messages et Sam finirait par le retrouver. Le temps qu'il prenne sa décision, Blaine avait but tout son café et commençait à se sentir un peu mieux. Il déverrouilla le clavier de son téléphone et commença à taper un message.

_"T'inquiète, je ferait pas de conneries, je te l'ai dit, je reviens dans 1 mois, promis -B"_

Après ceci, Blaine éteignit son téléphone, histoire de ne plus être tenté de répondre à son ami. Il tenta de se convaincre que Sam ne s'en ferait pas pour lui et qu'il arriverait très bien à se passer de lui pour 1 mois, ou peut-être plus. Blaine avait dit 1 mois, mais il n'était vraiment sûr de rien. Peut-être qu'il partirait plus longtemps, peut-être moins longtemps.

«**Alors, ça va mieux?** _Demanda Sebastian en arrivant dans la cuisine._

**-Ouais, un peu**_, assura le brun,_ **dit, ils sont où tes parents?**

**-En voyage d'affaire,** _informa Sebastian_ , **tu as l'air fatigué, tu veux dormir?**»

Blaine hocha la tête et Sebastian l'invita à le suivre, il le conduit dans une petite chambre joliment décorée dans les tons pastels, au milieu de la pièce trônait un grand lit et sur le côté un bureau remplis de papiers divers ainsi que de livres de cours, qui aurait pensé que Sebastian était un élève studieux?

« **Tiens, tu peux prendre ma chambre.**

**-Mais, et toi? Tu va dormir où?** _Questionna Blaine_.

**-Sur le canapé,** _répondit Sebastian en haussant les épaules._

**-Gardes ton lit, je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé.**

**-Non, Blaine, c'est bon, prends le lit.**

**-Dors avec moi alors.**

**-Si tu veux.**»

Sebastian avait secrètement espéré que Blaine proposerait ça, il avait toujours été attiré par le bouclé et ne s'était jamais gêné pour lui faire comprendre. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent alors en boxer et, bien évidemment, Sebastian en profita pour se rincer l'oeil. Ils se glissèrent se les couvertures, et, lorsque Sebastian s'apprêta à éteindre la lumière il remarqua le regard vide de Blaine qui semblait fixer le mur.

«**Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi?** _Demanda Blaine, comme si il avait préparé sa question depuis des mois._

**-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien méchant, dans le fond.**»

Le bouclé ne répondit pas et s'enfonça dans le matelas, Sebastian éteignit alors la lumière et s'installa dans le lit, près à s'endormir. Seulement il avait beau fermer les yeux, le sommeil ne parvînt pas à lui, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Au bout d'une heure à tenter de dormir le châtain n'y arrivait toujours pas, mais il ne bougeait pas, pensant que Blaine dormait sûrement et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller. Mais pourtant, Blaine ne dormait pas non plus.

«**Seb, tu dors? **

**-Non, pas vraiment.**

**-Je peux te demander un truc?**

**-Si ça te fait plaisir.**

**-Tu pourras me déposer à l'aéroport demain?**

* * *

On range les kalachnikovs, merci! Et attendez un peu pour lancer les tomates aussi. Donc voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et ne vous inquiétez pas, Kurt fera son apparition dans les prochains chapitres, Blaine ne va pas rester avec Sebastian tout au long de l'histoire. Au niveau longueur, j'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long que le chapitre un, mais c'est pas très réussi, y a à peine 200 mots en plus (En fait, j'ai agrandi la taille de la police pour faire genre que c'est plus long, mais faut pas le dire) Donc, le chapitre à aussi mit longtemps à arriver, mais après l'avoir perdu 5 fois d'affilé j'était un peu découragée -_- Bon, bah voilà, vous pouvez lancer les tomates! :parssecacher:


End file.
